Reluctant Love
by SVUlover
Summary: Forced in to marriage to save their falling countries, Princess Miley and Prince Oliver are far from in love; especially Miley, who dreamt of doing other things in life. But despite this, the two might just actually find themselves falling for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**New story. Yes, another one. =D A few things: This takes place in the beginning of November, 2010. Miley is seventeen, Oliver is twenty one. This story is, clearly, AU. **

**There might be one part of a later chapter that is M or going in to the M section, but I am still not sure so I am not rating the whole story M. So yes...enjoy please, and let me know what you think!  
**

**-Jen**

**PS: The countries Costa Luna and Costa Estrella I am borrowing from the DCOM Princess Protection Program. No copyright infringement intended. All publicly recognizable things, people, places, ETC, are property of their rightful owners this is intended for entertainment only.  
**

**

* * *

**I sat on the window seat of my bedroom, looking pensively out at the setting sun. It was turning the sky a beautiful canvas of red, orange, and yellow, and was reflected beautifully in the near but far ocean. I wished that I could run out there right now and jump in, but if I did that, father would most likely murder me.

There was a soft knocking on my door, and the voice of my lady's maid, Lilly, called, "Princess? Are you ready?"

I sighed, and called, "Come in," As I got up off my window seat, and walked across my large suite to sit at the stool that stood before my vanity.

The blond girl who was no older then me at seventeen entered, her hair done up, and not in her normal uniform. There was something special about what was going on tonight, but I had no idea what. My father had just told me to dress in whatever the royal dressmaker had sent, and that I was to wear my tiara. That meant it was a very important event...he just hadn't told me what. As far as I knew, my elder brother Jackson, nor our step sister Traci knew either.

"Lilly?" I asked, as she set to work gently brushing my hair and then beginning to curl it.

"Yes princess?"

"Do you know what's going on tonight? Why is everyone getting all dressed up? Even the staff. And I told you...call me Miley." I reminded her.

She smiled at me through the mirror. "Miley, then. And no, I do not. We were just told by  
His Royal Majesty to be dressed up." She informed me, her hands moving quickly to style my hair.

I frowned, slumping. What in the world was going to happen tonight?

My name is Miley, by the way. Well, actually, it's Amanda Mariah Amelia Stewart. I am seventeen years old, and the daughter of His Royal Majesty, Robert Stewart, and his late wife, Her Royal Majesty, Susanna Stewart; the King and Queen of the mostly unknown Costa Estrella. I am the crown princess of Costa Estrella.

So, if you wanted to get really technical about it, my full title is 'her royal highness, Amanda Mariah Amelia Stewart, Princess of Costa Estrella.' Yes, really long, I know. I thank the Lord that I am not the royal announcer.

"Miley?" My older brother, Jackson, who was twenty one, called, knocking on my door.

Lilly hurried over to the door as I called for him to come in, opening it for him, and curtsying. "Your highness," She murmured, before returning to my hair.

My brother was the heir to the throne of Costa Estrella, and we had both wondered if maybe this dinner was about my father giving him the throne. But my father was still so young, we we didn't see why that would occur this early.

"Jackson," I said, relieved. He'd clearly been either at the party already, or spying. His crown rested on his head, and he was in a black tux. "Were you at the party?"

"No, father said you and I have to take the entrance. I don't know what this is about, Miley, but it's something big. The Costa Luna royal family is here."

I turned to look at him. "What?!"

"Exactly. I don't know why, but I think something's about to happen. Something big. Father asked me to tell you to hurry."

"I'm finished with her hair, your highness," Lilly said to my brother, sliding my tiara in to place. My hair was curled, with half of it pinned back and the tiara slid in at the top. "Once We get her dress and jewelry on, she will be out, it will take no more then five minutes."

He smiled at her. "Thank you, Lillian." He said, and then looked at me. "Miles..." He said, kneeling beside me and taking my hand. "Don't worry...I'm sure it's all going to be fine."

I nodded and smiled for a brief moment, and he smiled back, kissing my forehead, before leaving the room.

"Ok," Lilly said, and I stood, following her to where my dress hung on a rack. It was a baby pink and strapless floor length dress. There was a center cut with a silvery sparkly hem, and on the bust where was a firework like design with the silver decorative fabric. Around my neck I wore a silver diamond necklace with the diamonds alternating in size all the way around.

I slid my feet in to strappy silver heels, then sprayed on some perfume. "How do I look?" I asked Lilly. She smiled.

"Beautiful, Prin-I mean, Miley." She said...but she was kind of required to say that, in her head.

I smiled anyways, "Thank you." Then I sighed. Here we go.

--

I stood behind the double doors that opened in to the dining room where we were to have dinner, and Jackson offered his arm, which I took, sighing as I heard them begin.

I heard the slamming of the stick twice, and then the announcer: "Presenting his royal highness, Jackson Rod Stewart, Prince of Costa Estrella; and her royal highness, Amanda Mariah Amelia Stewart, Princess of Costa Estrella."

The double doors were opened and Jackson and I stepped through in to the dining room.

Everyone was standing. My father stood with my step mother, Clarissa, and Clarissa's hand rested on the shoulder of my step sister, Traci who was my age, and my other step sister, Marissa, who was twelve.

I had seen the royal family of Costa Luna, the neighboring country, and only other country on this island, only twice before in person, from a distance, and in photographs. The King and Queen, Oscar and Esme Oken, stood with their sons, Oliver, twenty-one, and Kenneth, fifteen, and their daughters, Olivia, fourteen, and Ellen, ten.

I personally didn't see why we were going with this formality, since they were royal too, but I suppose that it was our country they were in, our castle.

The king and queen nodded politely, and the girls curtsied, and Oliver and Kenneth bowed to Jackson, and stepped forward to bow to me, kissing my hand.

"King Oscar, Queen Esme, this is my daughter, Amanda, and my son, Jackson." My father said, stepping forward. "Amanda, Jackson," He said, "This is King Oscar and Queen Esme, of Costa Luna."

I hated when my father called me Amanda. Miley. I was Miley.

I curtsied, and smiled at them, Jackson bowed to King Oscar, and to Queen Esme, kissing her hand.

We all took our seats soon after. My father sat at the head of the table, and Clarissa sat to his right. I was on his left, and Jackson was next to me. Traci was next to Clarissa, and Marissa next to Traci. King Oscar sat at the other end, and Queen Esme sat on his right. Oliver was to his left, and Kenneth on Oliver's other side, and the two girls sat beside their mother.

The dinner went by without event, small talk was shared, and desert, the same. We then moved in to the sitting room, and that's where the whole reason for this came out.

"Now," my father said, "We should get down to business. Concerning what we discussed over the phone, Oscar, I agree with you entirely. Both of our countries are in danger, and we would be stronger as one."

"I'm glad we see eye to eye, Robert," King Oscar said, smiling. "It's a shame that we are in such a place, but nonetheless, you and your family seem like very nice people, and we are both in this for the same cause."

I shared a look with my brother. Joining our kingdoms? That wasn't easily done.

"Excuse me, Father?" Jackson said. "Could you please explain."

My father nodded, and turned to Jackson. "In order to save both of our countries from perish, Costa Luna and Costa Estrella are going to unite as one nation, under one royal family."

"But doesn't that mean marriage uniting the two families must take place?" Jackson asked, looking wearily at the other family. It was illegal for Jackson to marry their daughter. She was only fourteen. You had to be sixteen to marry in both of our nations.

My father disregarded Jackson's question, and turned to me, holding his hand out, "Miley, dear, come here." He said. I shot my brother a look, but stood, and went to my father's side, and he took my hand.

I noticed then that King Oscar had stood, and his son had stood to, his father's hand on his shoulder.

My father lead me forward, holding one of my hands, placing on on my shoulder.

"Son," The king said, "This is Princess Amanda," He told him, and then my father spoke.

He told him, "This is your future bride."


	2. Chapter 2

**FINALLY, here's another chapter of Reluctant Love. So so so so SO sorry for the long wait. If you guys are still reading, let me know! I hope you love it, and thanks to whomever alerted, favorited, or reviewed this! **

**-Jen  
**

* * *

I stopped for a moment, looking to my father, face pulled in to shocked confusion. Prince Oliver said nothing, just stood there, face set in a solid line showing no emotion, and nodded.

I, however, turned to my father. "What?" I said. "What do you mean I'm his future bride?"

"In order to save our kingdoms and our countries we are going to join as one. The only way to do that is through marriage." My father told me.

"But Jackson is your heir...he's the oldest. And he is male!"

"Yes but he isn't the only eligible heir in the family, Amanda! Oliver is the only Oken eligible to take the throne. You will be eighteen later in the month, and you will marry Oliver and become the queen of our joint country. We will all still be living in the castle of course, for help and to...supervise."

I shook my head, eyes stinging with tears. "Father...I can't."

"Miley," He said, his voice gentle, holding a note of sorrow and sadness, "You have to."

"I do not know him! I have just met this man today and you are marrying me off to him!" I said angrily to him.

"Oliver is a very nice young man, dear. He will take care of you. He will make a nice, level headed king, and a good husband for you. And you will be a great queen, just like your mother-"

"Do not talk about her!" I shrieked at him. "Don't you _dare _talk about my mother! She is probably rolling around in her grave right now! And have you ever thought about this, father, maybe I do not WANT to be queen! You know what I wanted. You know. Traci wants it so bad. Marry her off to him, let her take the crown." I demanded, angry.

From the corner of my eye I saw my step sisters and step mothers faces perk up.

"That will not count as the nations joining, Amanda Mariah." My father said sternly. I was embarrassing him. Well...I did not care. He could not do this to me. "Traci is not my biological daughter, so she is not my heir. If she married him she would be the queen of Costa Luna, not Costa Luna Estrella. For the nations to join, you, my child, need to marry Oliver." He said, daring me to challenge him. "And you _will_."

"Well no, I most certainly _will not_!" I shouted at him. "I am not getting married to that man, and you cannot make me!"

"You are my daughter, Amanda Mariah Amelia Stewart. My daughter. You marry whom I say you marry, when I say you will marry him, just like every other girl in our country marries whom their fathers want them too, as it has been for centuries." He said angrily, glaring at me.

"Well some fathers actually love their daughters and want what's best for them." I said, the tears now spilling over, "And they want them to be happy. So they let their daughters marry who they fall in love with."

My father stared at me for a long moment, face hard, eyes hurt, but I didn't care. He was hurting me. This wasn't fair, not at all! "You will do as I say, Amanda. I don't want to hear another word of protest come out of your mouth. Now go to your room. Lillian!" He called loudly, turning away as a final dismissal, over to Oscar.

I stood their for a moment, looking at his back, the tears falling down my face. My gaze found that of Oliver, who looked at me, nodded once, then turned to his and my fathers.

Lilly came up, holding my handkerchief, and looking concerned. "Princess-" She said.

I cut her off, taking the cloth from her hand to dab at my eyes, saying softly to my father's turned back, "I hate you. And I will never, _ever _forgive you for this for as long as I live." I said, before turning and walking swiftly out of the room.

I stalked through the palace that was my home with purpose, dabbing at my eyes and willing the tears away. Lilly followed me closely, trying to say something to comfort me, but stopping, at a loss.

She finally spoke when we got to my suite, and I stood there, waiting for her to help me out of my dress. "Would you like me to draw you a bath?"

Afraid to speak, I shook my head. She undid the dress in the back, and I let it slip from my body and fall to a puddle on the floor, and stepped out of it, standing there in my heels and slip, I sat on the chair from my vanity and kicked my shoes off, and Lilly moved forward, sliding off my tiara, and placing it in the special box so she could polish it later, and then removing all the pins from my hair. I combed through my hair with my fingers, gathering my long brunette locks in to a ponytail which I then split in to three sections and quickly braided, securing the end with a hair elastic.

Then, I grabbed my pink silk pajama set from where it hung on the hooks outside the door to my restroom, and went it, quickly changing.

Once I finished dressing, I left my bathroom, and walked over to my window seat again, and crawled upon it, staring pensively out the window.

"Miley," Lillian said quietly, standing beside me. "Would you like me to get anything for you?"

I shook my head, my eyes filled with tears. "No, Lilly. Thank you." I said, sniffing. She held out a handkerchief, and I took it from her. "It is not fair, Lilly," I cried, "I never asked for this. I want to marry someone out of love, not out of force. How could he do this to me? My mother never would have allowed this."

"I am so sorry, Miley," She said softly. "I wish I could make you feel better."

We were interrupted by a knock on the door, and then my father entered. "Lillian, please go to your quarters for the night. If she needs you she will call for you." He said. Lilly nodded, and turned to me and curtsied, murmuring,

"Good night, your highness," and turned to leave, pausing to curtsy to my father, and then leave. My father came in slowly, shutting the double doors behind him. He came over and sat at the end of my window seat, I continued to stare out the window in to the dark night before me.

"Miley," He said, his voice taking on that of the caring father that I knew and loved instead of the ruler and king, the one who had to do what was best for his country and could not worry about his family.

"Please leave, father," I said through my tears. "I do not wish to speak about this."

"I never wanted it to come to this, love, but, despite that, it has. I can do nothing to put our country back to how it was before with the exception of the solution that must happen. You must be crowned queen of Costa Estrella, and then married to Prince Oliver, who will be the King of Costa Luna. Then our kingdoms will be joined as one, and we have some glimmer of hope. I have to do what is best for our country, for our people, Miley." He said.

"What about what is best for me, father?" I asked, "This is not what I wanted, not at all! I want to fall in love, I wanted to...to go to a University abroad and learn. I wanted to get away from this for a while and feel what it's like to be on the other side before I have to take on my duties." I reminded him.

"I know that, my daughter, and I was going to arrange for you to attend a University in America, though I was terrified of you being away, because I know it was what you wanted and what your mother would have wanted. But things happened, child, and I cannot change them any other way. Our kingdom is falling, and we need to save it." He said gravely. "We need you, Miley. You have a few weeks to get to know Oliver, before the wedding, and I'm sure you will find he is a very nice man. He will take good care of you, and be a nice, good king. And you, my girl, will be a wonderful queen." He said gently. "I am so, so sorry, my Miley. But this is how it has to be. I love you so much, Miley, and I hope you can forgive me. But I am asking you to please, do this for me, for the country. You need to help save our people, Miley."

Staring out in to the dark night, after a moment, I gave one stiff nod. "Fine, father." I said. "I promise you I will do it. However, I will not be happy about it."

"And for that, Miley...I will never forgive myself." He said. He stood, and kissed my forehead. "I love you, Miley. I'm sorry it has to be like this. Get some rest, dear. You will get to spend some time with Oliver tomorrow, to start getting to know him. The day after, the official engagement will be announced."

I nodded again. "I will go to bed now." I said. He kissed my forehead again, and then bade me goodnight, before leaving.

I slowly got in to my large bed, in between the silk sheets and down comforter, all pink and white and pristine, and lay back against all the pillows, reaching to my bedside table to press the button that would turn out the lights.

I would do what I had to do for my father, for the country, for the family name, but I would not like it. Despite what my father said, Prince Oliver did not seem nice in the least, he seemed stand offish, and less then thrilled to marry me.

This had never been what I wanted, but because of my bloodline and birth, I am being forced in to marriage with someone whom I do not love.

I will never understand why little girls aspire to be princesses, and those Disney people give people even more false assumptions.

Frankly, it sucks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad you liked the last chapter :) please keep reviewing, let me know what you think! Enjoy this chapter!  
**

**-Jen  
**

* * *

When I was woken up by Lilly the following morning, she said to me, "Princess-" but I gave her a look and she corrected herself, "Miley, your father said to inform you that you will be having brunch with the Oken family on the north porch in one hour."

I sighed, "Wonderful. Anything else?"

"And you will be spending time with Prince Oliver afterward."

"Just how I wished to spend my Saturday," I said sarcastically. "Get my clothes out, please, Lilly. I am going to take a shower."

She nodded and walked to my closet, which was as big as the palace kitchen. I got out of bed and went in to my bathroom, and turned on the shower. I undressed and undid the braid in my hair, then got under the hot spray of water.

I spent a good twenty minutes in the shower, and would have stayed in longer, but Lilly knocked, calling out that we needed time to get me ready.

Sighing, I got out of the warm shower, and wrapped a big, fluffy, pristine white towel around myself, drying off quickly before I pulled my white robe on.

I went out of my bathroom, and sat down at my vanity, and Lilly began combing out my long hair, blow drying it over a large round brush. once it was all dried, she used a large curling iron to curl large sections of my hair in to loose waves, and sprayed hairspray over my hair. When it was done it was in loose waves, with a part over my left eye. She then turned me to face her, and applied a little makeup.

"Your clothes are on the rack in your closet," She said, and I went in there. It was a large, bright room with racks of clothing, shoes, and accessories, and cabinets of jewelry and my tiaras.

I went to the rack were my clothes for the day went, and dressed, pulling on the undergarments she lay out for me, and the pantyhose. I then pulled on a white dress. The top was fitted and a thick tank top, and at my waist, the skirt flowed out to my knees. There was a sash that tied in the back, also in white. She slipped in to zip up the back for me, and then I pulled on the dark pink sweater over it. I slid on the heels that Lilly had left, and then she handed me earrings, and then put a necklace on for me.

I reached up to feel the silver, small heart shaped locket my mother had given me. I'd put a picture of her in it after she'd passed. "I thought you would want her close." Lilly murmured.

After she clasped it, I turned and hugged her. "Thank you."

She smiled, and then handed me a silver bracelet. After I finished dressing, I sighed. "Well, let's go." I said.

We left my room, and headed for the north porch. I really did not want to do this.

_**Oliver's POV**_

I stood on the north porch of the Costa Estrella palace, staring out at the ocean. My mother was conversing with King Robert's wife, my father with King Robert, as we waited for Princess Amanda. Of course, she was late.

She, my...future wife.

I shuddered at the thought. Of all the women in my country, or even in Costa Estrella, why did she have to be the crown princess? Why her? She was so...wrong. She was not queen material. She did not care for her country, for her people, and she was disrespectful, improper, and rude.

And I had to marry the girl.

"Princess Amanda is on her way," The security guard that stood at the french doors out to the porch announced, stepping forward witht he other guard, to open both doors.

The princess stepped through the door, her face showing no sign of happiness at being there, her blond ladies' maid a few feet behind her in the palace uniform, a black dress and white apron.

King Robert went over to her, placing his hand on her back, leaning down to talk softly to her. I couldn't hear what they said, but she looked like she wanted to yell at him.

"Everyone please be seated," He then called, and everyone took their seats.

He brought her over to the seat between her brother and I, holding the chair out for her before taking his place at the head of the table. The blond maid stood a few feet behind her chair. My sisters had ladies maids, but they did not stay close to them at all times, only my littlest sister's because she needed minding at only ten years old.

Did she need a maid with her wherever she went? She was almost eighteen years old! She was capable of doing things for herself.

The meal began, and beside me, my future bride stared at her plate, eating small tiny bite every so often, but really barely eating anything.

She was silent until my parents looked to her.

"Princess Amanda," my father said, and she looked up at him. "Your father told us that you do work with your country's children home?"

Her face then lit up in a smile, and she looked, well...gorgeous.

She nodded eagerly, "Yes, I do. I love to go to see them. They are such precious, wonderful kids who have so little and are alone with no parents. I love to go spend time with them."

"So you like children?" My mother asked, smiling widely. I know she wanted a lot of grand kids.

"Those children." Amanda nodded. "I'm going to see them later on today, they're expecting me. The little girls like to make cookies with me."

"How many children do you want to have?" My mother asked, getting straight to what she wanted to know.

My parents didn't really pay much attention to the orphans in our country. They saw no need to. That was one thing my father went on about when he was talking about the Costa Estrella kingdom, how 'that daughter of Robert's' insisted on helping the orphan children.

Amanda paused. "Oh...um...I...I am not sure, it is not something I have really thought about, I am only seventeen."

"But you are about to become a wife, Amanda, to my son. Our family believes in children, lots of children." my mother said.

"Well, Queen Esme, considering the state of our countries, soon to be country, I think it is more important to fix the state of the country rather then focus on bringing more people in to the world. And there are things I want to do with my life and i still intend to do them, despite the marriage I am being forced in to." Amanda said.

She was not treating my mother very nicely at all. No respect.

"And like I said, forced in to marriage so I have no intention of doing anything that results in the conceiving of children." She added.

"Amanda!" King Robert said, face red. Amanda shrugged,

"I am telling the truth, father. You can make me marry him, but you ca not make me sleep with him or have his children. I am finished, may I please be excused?"

"Yes, actually, why don't you and Oliver take a walk around the garden, get to know each other better." Her father said.

I stood quickly, and helped her out of her chair. She gave me a searching look, then, her face hard, muttered a thank you, and headed for the door in to the castle.

_**Miley's POV**_

"Miley, wait!" Lilly called, so I stopped. But of course, she had him with her.

"How about this," I said, before he could say anything. "I'm going to go up to my suite, and you can take your princey ass somewhere else, we meet here in say...a half of an hour and act like we walked?"

"Or how about this, Princess," He said, "You take my arm and shut your sassy mouth, and walk with me like your father said to. We are getting married whether you like it or not, so grow up, and accept it."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "How about you treat me like a lady."

"I will, once you start acting like one." He shot back.

I glared at him. "I hate you." I snapped, raising my hand and smacking him across the face. "I hate you, and your family, and I hate you for being so nonchalant about this! I will not take orders from you, Oliver Oken, especially when you treat me like that. I am a lady, so treat me like one if you want any cooperation whatsoever. I am going to visit the children at the orphanage. Good bye." I snapped, then turned and stalked away, snapping, "Lilly, call the car."

He made me so mad. This whole situation made me so mad. I would not become some child bearing wife to a king! All I had to do was keep this up. Those people would call this whole thing off soon enough.

Hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for the reviews, everybody! I appreciate them so much, y'all rock! Please keep them coming :) I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!  
**

**-Jen  
**

* * *

I felt so happy here. Surrounded by these little children, that despite every bad thing that happened to them, were still so innocent, still so happy, still so...alright. I always envied them for that.

As soon as I entered, the one little girl that always, always asked for me ran over. "Princess Miley!" She squealed, running in to my arms, as I bent down to her height.

Her name was Katherine, and she was five. Her mother had died in childbirth, knowing she'd die if she gave birth to Katie, and her father abandoned her at the hospital. He was found in his home, he had shot himself. She'd lived here since she was a little newborn baby, I had still visited when I was twelve. She grew up with me.

"Hi, sweetie," I smiled at her, brushing her long golden curls away from her face, "How are you, Katie?"

"Good," She smiled, putting her arms around my neck, as I stood up, holding her in my arms. "I am glad you came, I missed you," She said, hugging me around the neck.

"I missed you too, Katie," I said softly, walking further in to the building. As I did, other little girls ran over. This was the girl's building, the boys were a few doors down. Both buildings were run down, old. I did as much as I could with what my father allotted to this cause, but it was not much.

"Princess," The owner of the orphanage said, smiling widely as she came in, "I thought you might be the cause of this commotion."

"Hello, Miss. Rose," I smiled at the elderly woman who took care of these kids as though they were her own, with what little she had.

"How are you today, dear?" She asked. Miss Rose reminded me a lot of my own mother. She made me miss her even more, though I loved to be around her.

"Alright," I lied through my teeth, smiling. "Is it alright if I make cookies with the girls in the kitchen? I brought everything with me, I know how much they love when I help them make cookies."

She smiled, "Of course, Princess. It's all yours," She said, gesturing towards the kitchen.

I smiled gratefully at her, then called out, "Come on girls, come with me to the kitchen and we will make some yummy chocolate chip cookies!"

All the girls cheered, and followed me carrying Katie in to the kitchen.

For the next two hours, I assisted the girls in measuring out and mixing ingredients, and putting them on trays and in to the oven. Lilly helped me do all of this as well.

After we finished cooking, we all worked together to clean up, and then I ushered the girls in to the front room, Katie still clinging to me.

"Your highness," My security guard, Phil, said to me, approaching right away. "His majesty wants you back at the palace. Now."

I sighed.

"Do you have to go, Miley?" Katie asked sadly. I had slowly trained the girls in to calling me Miley, or at least Princess Miley instead of Princess Amanda, or 'your highness'.

I gave her a sad smile, "I do, sweetie. But I will be back soon, I promise. Ok? And if you ever need to talk to me urgently, Miss Rose knows how to reach me."

She nodded. "Ok," She said, hugging me tightly again. "I love you, Princess Miley."

"I love you too, Katie," I said softly, kissing her forehead before putting her down. I went over to Miss Rose, taking an envelope from Lilly. "Miss Rose," I said, handing it to her. "I want you to have this, to help take care of them." I said. In the envelope was over five hundred dollars, to help her feed, clothe, and otherwise take care of the over fifty children she had here.

"Princess, you are so kind to us," She said, hand over her heart. "I will never be able to repay you."

"You do not have to. I love these kids just as much as you do. I want to help. Take care, Miss Rose," I said, giving her a hug, before I was ushered away by Phil, out to the car.

The car waited right outside the building, surrounded by two security cars with armed police, and two police officers on motorcycles. The car I was to ride in had flags in the front with the royal crest on it.

Lilly got in beside me, and I stared out the window.

"I do not want to do this, Lilly. This is not fair." I said softly as we began back to the castle.

"I am so sorry princess." She murmured.

"I'm sick of having duties, of having to do this and that for my country. I want to be a normal person. I want to fall in love and get married, and before that I want to go to school and make something of myself. I was born in to royalty. Born in to royalty I do not wish to have because I want to earn respect of the country for my actions, I do not want instant respect because they have to respect me!" I cried. "And I want to fall in love and marry someone who loves me as much as I love them, and then I want to adopt little Katie and give her a home, a real home. Something that she has never, ever known. She is only a little girl, I want to give her what every little girl deserves."

"Have you tried telling his majesty this?" Lilly asked.

"Of course I have. But it doesn't matter because our people are in danger." I paused for a moment, to try to calm down. "It is not that I do not care for the people of my country. It is just...I wish that I had a say in whether or not I became responsible for them. I just wish that I did not have to give up my life, my hopes and dreams for them."

Lilly was silent, I suspected she had no idea what to say. We had reached the palace, and I was ushered out and in to the building by security, they brought me to the throne room. My father waited, alone, and the security left so I was alone with him.

He gestured to the walls of the throne room. "There are over six hundred years of Stewart's on these walls, Miley. We have kept this kingdom afloat, we've kept this kingdom in the family for over six hundred years. Now, to keep it afloat, even though it will be slightly different, you must make a sacrifice. You promised me, Miley. Your picture will be on these walls as the Queen of the joint nation or else we fail, Miley. We fail our country, we fail our family, and we fail the over one thousand people that depend on us and count on us, and the other over a thousand people in Costa Luna that count on this joining of nations."

"I told you that I would marry him, father. That does not mean I have to be happy about it." I said back.

"Miley, please. If you would stop being so stubborn and unlady like, and took the time to get to know Oliver, you would see. He is a very nice gentleman, and you may actually like him."

"I will never like an arranged marriage, father." I said. "May I please go now?"

"Yes. You can go to the south garden, and walk with Oliver. Now." He ordered.

I sighed, but left the room and went with Phil, who drove me out to the south garden on a golf cart.

Oliver sat on a bench, alone, waiting. As we approached in the cart, I looked at him. He sat on the bench in black pants and belt, with a tucked in white shirt and black tie. November was our spring.

He stood when the cart stopped, and stepped forward, offering me his hand. I looked at him for a moment, before taking it, and stepping down from the cart. Lilly got off and stayed with Phil, who would walk a few feet behind us. Phil didn't always follow me, but in the garden I was supposed to have someone with me, in case, on the off chance, someone got past security.

"Princess," Lilly said, and handed me a white straw sunhat, and sunglasses.

I smiled at her, murmuring a thank you, and put them on. I then turned to Oliver, who offered his arm. Sighing, I took it, and we began walking in silence for a few minutes, Phil and Lilly following about fifteen feet behind. I assumed they were also there to chaperon.

"Your grounds are lovely," Oliver commented, finally breaking the silence.

"Thank you," I said back. "This garden was my mother's creation," I said, smiling as I remembered, looking around at all the tulips and roses, "They were her favorite flowers. She designed the layout and architecture of the walls and fountains with the builders and gardeners."

"How old were you when she passed?" He asked conversationally.

I was silent for a moment. "I was ten." I said. There was so much more to the story he did not know, but I would not speak of that now, not to him. "My father married Clarissa about three years ago."

"Do you like her?"

I shrugged. "She is alright. Nice enough. I just...think she wants the power more then she wants to be with my father. But that does not help me," I grimaced, "Since Traci cannot marry you and join the kingdoms." Silence fell after that. "Sorry," I mumbled, "But you must know how I feel."

"I know how you feel, Amanda," He said, stopping at a bench and asking, "Could we sit?" I nodded and sat with him. "I know you do not want to do this, I know marrying me, is, in your eyes, dreadful. I did not wish to be forced in to an arranged marriage, either, but I must do so to save my country. I will do anything to help my country, and that includes marrying a woman I do not love, nor have any intentions of loving or wanting to live with. But I have to. And I feel this will be easier on the both of us if we just suck it up. We have to do this, and you hating me will not get you out of this."

Though his comments stung, and my eyes stung with building tears, I fought them away. "I do not hate you, I hate this situation and I hate having to give up my hopes and dreams to marry _you_. I promised my father I would do this, Oliver, not as though I had a choice, but I do not have to be and will not be happy about it. I will do what I have to do, nothing more, nothing less. Now, I want to go up to my suite and take a long bath, and then rest. I'm exhausted. I will see you at supper." I said, and then got up before he could say another word, walking quickly bath to the cart.

Phil took me back to the palace, and I rode the elevator with Lilly up to my suite.

"I'll go draw your bath," She said, excusing herself as I sat on my sofa.

I kicked my heels off, and began taking off my jewelry.

Why was him marrying me so dreadful? He was willing to do anything for his country. It is not like I am a mean, awful person, and, not to sound self absorbed, but it is not like I am awful to look at! Oh I will so be laying down some rules. I do not care if that man did not want to marry me, he will not be having stupid mistresses, he will not disgrace me like that, and if the pig thinks that is how it is going to be he is sadly mistaken!

"It is ready, Miley." Lilly said.

I shook my head. Why was I stressing so much over him. I certainly would not be sleeping with him. But still. I will not have mistresses in my house, disgracing me.

No matter how apparently dreadful I am to have as a wife. Who cares what he thinks? Not me, definitely not me. At all. Why would I care?

I do not care what Oliver Oken thinks of me.

_I do not. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm SO SORRY this took so long! I've been really busy/stressed out with senior year, college stuff, and life in general. Buuuut, I got this chapter out, and the next one's already half done. I hope you are still reading!**

**enjoy, let me know if you're still reading!**

-Jen

* * *

The next day, my father came to my room in the morning and told me that I had to have dinner with Oliver tonight. I assumed this was when he would officially propose, as the following day was when the engagement and intentions would be announced at the one parade our nations shared.

I spent a good part of my day at the orphanage, including going for a walk with just Katie.

I went back to the castle and got ready for dinner, then met Oliver where my father indicated.

"Amanda," He said, bowing slightly, holding my chair out for me before sitting himself.

"Oliver," I nodded, then said politely, "How was your day?"

"Alright. Spent going over...logistics of things," He said, "Quite boring. And yours?"

"It was good," I smiled, "I spent it at the orphanage."

He gave me a confused look, so I went on. "The orphanage for the country's orphans...I go there often to spend time with the little girls. I'm quite fond of them, especially one. Katie. She is five, and is such a sweetheart. In fact, she's going to be my flower girl." I smiled.

"Oh. My mother was hoping her niece would be the flower girl."

"Well, I am the bride, it is my wedding, and Katie is the flower girl." I said, nodding.

Oliver looked odd for a moment, before shaking his head slightly, and reaching for something. "Speaking of weddings, I suppose we should make our engagement official..." He said, standing, getting on one knee in front of me. "Amanda Mariah Susan Amelia Stewart, would you do me the...honor...of becoming my wife and marrying me?" He opened a velvet box.

Though I really wanted to smack him and laugh, I nodded. "Yes," I said, forcing a smile.

He took the ring out of the box, and slid it on my finger. It felt heavy...a lie. The diamond, set in white gold, sparkled in the lights lighting up the patio.

"It's...beautiful." I murmured. It was, too.

He nodded in thanks, and we were mostly silent for the next hour, at which time a security guard came out. "Your highnesses," He said to Oliver and I, "His majesty and his majesty request you come in now."

Perfectly fine with getting inside and being alone, when Oliver offered his hand, I took it, and my arm through his we walked inside.

My father, brother, step mother and step sisters were with Oliver's family in the lounge.

When we entered, Traci and Clarissa eyed my left hand with envy.

"Ah, son," King Oscar said when we entered, "We must depart for home, to ready for the parade tomorrow. You will be coming to start the parade at our end, Robert?" He asked.

Father nodded, "As always. We will see you then."

They shook hands, and everyone bade goodbye. After shaking hands with my father and brother, Oliver stood in front of me. "I will see you tomorrow, Amanda," He said.

"Before the parade begins we will be announcing the engagement," Father said.

I nodded. "Okay. Have a good night."

He nodded. "You too. Goodnight, Amanda." He said, and before I could stop him he gently kissed my cheek before turning away.

I turned to my father. "May I please go to my suite?"

He nodded. "Get a goodnight sleep, Miley," He said, holding his arm out.

Though I wanted to yell at him, I moved closer, hugging him, allowing him to kiss my forehead. "I love you, Miley." He said quietly so only I could hear. "I know you may not believe it right now, but I do. I wish there was another way."

I closed my eyes for a moment, before I kissed his cheek. "So do I, daddy." I whispered. "Love you too."

I left then, Lilly trailing behind me.

As I traveled the familiar route to my suite, I held my left hand up so I could see the ring.

"It's a lie, Lilly." I whispered. "An engagement ring is supposed to mean something, and this is a lie."

"Miley," She said as we entered the sitting room of my suite, and I sank down on to one of my sofas, and pulled my high heels off, then gestured for her to sit down. She sat beside me, before going on. "I know you do not want to marry Him...but maybe your father is right. Maybe you will grow to like him. I have a friend that works in his palace, and on some of the days I have off, we go out together. She says he is very nice. He is fair, and nice, and level headed. And...I'm sorry if I'm out of line in saying this, but gosh is he handsome."

I laughed with her, but then said, "But that's not all that matters, Lilly. He doesn't act nicely to me. He acts like it's awful to be around me, he doesn't even want to get to know me."

"Eventually you guys will get to know each other better. He'll see how sweet and loving and caring you are."

I smiled softly at her. "Thanks. I hope you're right. You know, Lilly...I've never really had many close friends. You're the first. I feel like I can really talk to you." She smiled widely.

"I'm glad." She said. "You're...you're my friend too. There's a lot more to you then I thought."

I smiled. "I'm tired, I'm going to turn in...but some night, we should...watch a movie or something. Talk."

Lilly smiled, "I'd like that. Do you need any help with anything?"

"No thanks. You can go. I'll see you in the morning." I told her.

She stood and curtsied, "Sleep well," She said, and bade goodbye. When I was alone, I changed in to my pajamas, and then lounged on my couch with my laptop, watching television. Time to do some background research on my betrothed.

xxx

The next morning, I was woken up early by Lilly. "Miley," She said, finally catching on to calling me that, "It's time to wake."

I let out a small noise of annoyance, wanting to sleep more, but got out of bed, and stumbled in to my bathroom to take a quick shower. I was to wear non fancy clothing for the trip to Costa Luna, there was an area there at the palace for me to get ready.

When I got out of the shower, I dried off, and then went out and dressed in the outfit Lilly had laid out: my underwear, and then stockings, a simple knee length black skirt, and a pink satin blouse with a scarf. Lilly then blew out my hair and curled it, then pinned half of it back. We'd apply my makeup and put my tiara in when we got there, as well as jewelry. Also when we got there, I'd be tied into a corset. I hate those things with a passion.

I gathered all my things that I wanted with me into my pocketbook, and then Lilly and I headed downstairs. My father, Jackson, Clarissa, Traci, and Marissa waited, and we all got into the golfing carts that would bring us out to the airplane runway.

We were up in the air a half hour later, the six of us of the family, plus Lilly and a few other lady's maids.

The flight to Costa Luna took only a half hour as opposed to the two hour car drive, and we landed around nine in the morning. As we got off of the plane, Esme, Oscar, Oliver, Kenneth, Olivia, and Ellen stood waiting for us. As I descended the stairs, Oliver stepped forward, waiting for me as I stepped down onto the cement, one heeled foot after the other.

"Good morning," He greeted, kissing my hand, and then my cheek.

He was good at this whole acting thing, Id give him that.

"Good morning," I nodded, and took the arm he offered, however reluctantly. I looked around; their grounds and view was just as impressive as ours. I noticed further on the tarmac another plane, and briefly wondered whose it was, because I knew it wasn't the Oken's.

"Excuse me, Oliver, I need to speak with my sister," Jackson said, coming over. Oliver nodded, shook hands in greeting with my brother, and then went to greet my father, as we all headed into the castle.

My brother placed a hand lightly on the small of my back as we headed of the stairs so he could lean in close to my ear, as Lilly trailed a few feet behind us. "I think that that plane is from the Royal family of Costa Sol," He said quietly.

"Do they usually come to this parade?" I asked, as we made it to the final step and entered the palace after our parents and Oliver's parents.

"Occasionally." He allowed.

We all walked down the hall, and walked in to the royal lounge of the Costa Luna palace.

"Rob!" A Voice greeted, and we all looked over to see King John, of Costa Sol, his wife, Queen Holly, as his side.

"John!" My father said, for our families have been friends for years and years. Holly was my mother's best friend.

They embraced, and Queen Holly quickly approached me, wrapping her arms around me. "Dear sweet Miley," She said kissing my forehead, "It seems like it's been ages, dear, how are you?"

"Fine, Aunt Holly," I smiled, hugging her back. She was in no way my aunt, but I'd been raised to call her that. She was as good as.

"You look as beautiful as ever," She smiled.

I smiled back, "As do you."

Holly and John's daughter, Princess Carly hugged me next. She was not much younger then me at sixteen, and was the closest thing I had to a close friend, besides Lilly.

"Hello, Miley," a voice I recognized said from behind me. I turned to see Holly's and John's twenty three year old son, Prince Jacob.

"Jake!" I exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

"I've missed you, Miles," Jake said, kissing my forehead, holding me tightly.

"And I, you," I said truthfully, for I really had. Jake was funny, charming, handsome, and sweet. I'd honestly always thought he would be the one my father would marry me off to.

"Might as well get to it, son," John said, clapping Jake on the back, "There's no time like the present."

Jake nodded, and took my hands in his. "Miley..."

"Jake..." I said, confused.

"We've been friends for years, and you'll be eighteen soon. I'm asking you, and of course you, King Robert," He said looking to my father, "For your hand in marriage, Miley. I love you, and I think you and I would make a great pair as King and queen, one day."

My heart swelled, and I wanted to shout yes, of course. But then, I felt the weight of the lie ring on my left hand.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and my father gently but firmly pulled me away. "I can not give my permission, Jake." Father said solmenly.

"But sir," Jake said, shocked, "I love Miley, I want more than anything to be with her. I thought you would be expecting this...I mean...everyone has, sir. Please, I assure you I can prove my feelings for her."

Before my father could say more, I stepped forward, and looked at my father, silently asking him to at least let me do this. He nodded, and stepped back. I took Jake's hands again, and smiled, reaching up to kiss his cheek. "Jake," I said softly, "Thank you. You're so sweet. I would be honored to be your wife...but I just can not." I said softly.

"But why, Miley? Do you not feel the same way?" He asked, confused, sounding hurt.

"No, Jake, it's not that. I always expected this to happen one day, and I was expecting it happily. I do love you...but..." I took a deep breath and pulled my left hand from his, holding it to him so the diamond upon my left ring finger sparkled in the light. I didn't say anything, because he understood, his face falling, twisting into shock.

"When?" He asked finally after a moment.

"Yesterday," I said softly.

"Who?" He finally choked out, and from the corner of my eye I saw my dad put a hand on Oliver's shoulder as he came to stand beside me.

"Me." Oliver said, his hand raising to the small of my back.

"You...you want to be with him, Miley?" Jake asked, still not releasing my right hand.

My father did not let me answer, as he cut in. "Jake, you know that in our life, it's not always about what you want, but about what needs to be gone for your country." My father said calmly.

"Did Miley even have a say in this, Robert? Did you, sweetie?" Holly asked, standing beside her son, looking from my father to me.

"I-" I began to say, but my father cut me off.

"Amanda, be quiet," He ordered, and then said, "My daughter understands what she needs to do for her people."

"Please take your hand off of my fiance," Oliver said, looking at Jake, who didn't. His hand tightened around mine, but not in a uncomfortable way.

"Father, please do not tell me to be quiet when I was simply going to answer a question Queen Holly asked me. And why don't _you _please take _your _hands off of your fiance," I hissed lowly at Oliver.

"Amanda!" My father yelled, "I have told you time and time again over the past few days that you are to treat Oliver with respect. He is going to be your husband. And you know you better damn well treat me with respect young lady."

"Why should I treat anyone with respect, since none of you are treating me with respect in this matter!" I shouted, stomping, pulling my hand away from Jake, stepping away from Oliver. "And what are you going to do, father, spank me like when I was a little girl? This is not fair, and you know it! I told you I would accept it, but I also told you I would not be happy about it!" I said. "I told you I would never forgive you for this, and so help me God, I meant it." I told him. "Why can't I marry Jake! Won't our kingdoms joining help our people just as much?"

"You can not marry Jacob because I said so, Amanda Mariah Amelia Stewart. Now get back there and get ready, you better be out here in forty five minutes, composed and ready to go. I want to see you being polite and respectful, do you understand me young lady?" My father demanded.

Though I mocked him about the hitting me thing, I knew he very well could so he wished. He'd hit me across my mouth once when I was thirteen, and another time when I was fifteen when I was back talking Clarissa.

I also knew that Oliver was technically allowed to as well, since I was betrothed to him.

"Yes sir." I whispered.

He nodded and turned away, dismissing me. As I turned to leave to go get ready, Jake softly caught my hand. I looked up at him, expression pained at his pained expression, and gave him a painful, sad smile. 'I'm sorry," I whispered softly, and rose on my tiptoes to gently kiss his cheek, before I lead the way to my chamber for getting ready.

Everyone thinks being a princess means your life is a fairy tale...doesn't seem like it much anymore, does it?


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but I hope I still have some readers. I really wanna try and finish this story, I have great ideas. I hope you guys are reading still, let me know please? Reviews appreciated =)  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**-Jen**

* * *

It took Lilly fifteen minutes to do my makeup, and then another ten to fix up my hair.

Then came the fun part.

Lilly appeared holding the pure white corset, and I groaned, but stood, and slowly removed my shirt and undergarments, and put on the undershirt that went under the corset. I then went and stood behind the couch in the room, and Lilly got behind me, and began to lace up the fabric death trap. As she laced and pulled tighter, my breaths got shorter, but my waist got thinner, and it molded me into the perfect figure. When it was tightly tied, Lilly got my dress, a strapless white ballgown with tiny pink flowers on the bust and down the side, with some draping in the skirt. Once the dress was on and zippered, she got on her knees and got my white high heels onto my feet, and then straightened.

She got the special case that held my tiara, and gently slipped it in to place in my hair.

She added a few pieces of jewelry, and then we were done.

We headed back out to the royal lounge, and The other waited, everyone ready.

Jake was sitting in a chair, arms crossed, almost pouting.

"Just in time!" My security guard said, and then spoke into his wrist walkie talkie. "The Dove is ready, I repeat, Dove is ready, they will be going onto the balcony for the announcement."

My father approached me, and took my hand, leaning in close. "You look beautiful, my daughter. And I apologize for being so rash earlier, but...please." He said.

I just looked away. "Let's get this started." I murmured.

We walked to the doors to the balcony to wait behind them, as the royal announcer announced King Oscar and Queen Esme, and then my father and Clarissa. We heard them explaining to the people what was going to happen, with the joining of the kingdoms. Then, the royal announcer went on again.

"Announcing the royal engagement of His royal highness, Oliver Oscar Oken, Prince of Costa Luna, and her royal higness, Amanda Mariah Amelia Stewart, Princess of Costa Estrella!"

I took Oliver's arm as the double doors open, and together, we stepped out onto the balcony, our parents standing aside for us to go to the front. The crowds down below cheered, screaming. I smiled politely and waved at the people, and after a few minutes, they took us away. We all proceeded down the elevators, to behind the castle. I was helped by two security guards into one of the royal horse drawn carriages. King Oscar, Queen Esme, my father, and step mother rode in the first carriage, and then Oliver and I were in the one behind them. Jackson, Kenneth, Marissa, Ellen, and Traci were in the one following us. Normally, Oliver and Jackson rode together as the future heirs to each of the thrones, I rode with Kenneth, and Traci rode with Ellen and Marissa.

In order to let the security go in front of us, we were watiing a few minutes, but eventually, we began moving, the three carriages in between cars, with security, motor bikes with security, and security gaurds on horses.

My security guard, Tim, was standing on the back of the carriage, in all black, sunglasses on, staring straight ahead. He seemed tough and no nonsense, and he was tough, but he joked around with me. He's been my security guard since I was five, and he's like family to me.

In front of the royal procession was the royal marching band of Costa Luna, and directly behind us was some dancers.

The crowds were screaming and cheering, waving both Costa Luna and Costa Estrella flags. Vendors walked around the route, selling different souvenirs and food.

I smiled and waved at the crowds, and when we got to the part of the route in Costa Estrella that went past the orphanage, I waved at Katie, blowing her a kiss.

The parade ended at our castle as it always did. The parade was about three hours long, and the plane had taken our things, and the ladies maids we'd brught with us.

We were (unfortunately) supposed to start wedding plans, and so the Okens were staying, and had brought things, they were brought on our plane as well.

As soon as the carriage was inside, Tim hopped down, and came to the side, opening the carriage door, and helping me out. Then, of course, we had to take pictures. Then, my father finally dismissed me.

"You can go change, darling," He said, "We'll have dinner in forty five minutes."

I nodded, and kissed his cheek, hugging him. Even though I was still mad at him, I still loved my father so much.

In the confines of my suite, Lilly finally helped me out of the gown, and then finally removed the corset. I breathed deeply in relief as I got proper breathing back. I hated that thing so much.

Once out of that fabric deathtrap, I put on the black skirt from before, but a different blouse. Lilly removed my tiara, and wiped off the makeup, redoing it more casually.

"All set, Princess." Lilly said. I thanked her and dismissed her, and then left my room to take a walk, maybe find Jake and talk to him about this more. I didn't want him to hate me. We'd been friends my whole life.

I found Jake in the throne room, looking at all the paintings on the wall. He was looking at the most recent single painting of me, done only a few months ago.

"Hello," I said softly. He turned and nodded, giving a soft smile.

"You're much prettier in person." He said, "But this painting isn't half bad."

"It was torture to sit for. It took twenty six hours in all. In a corset, also known as a fabric death trap." I laughed. He gave a weak smile, and I sighed. He turned back to the painting, and I moved in front of him. "Jake," I said, softly, reaching up to rest a hand against his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"We all alway thought that we'd wind up together," Jake finally said, gently putting his hand over mine on his face. "Your father hinted at it...and now...now he goes and marries you off to that pretty boy Oken without even asking who you'd rather be with."

"Jake, you know I would never have a choice in the matter," I whispered gently.

"If Oken wasn't involved he'd ask if you wanted to marry me."

"Just as a formality." I said softly. "Jake...if things were different, of course I'd marry you." I said softly. "But I don't have a choice. No matter how much I don't want to...I have to marry Oliver. To save our people."

I felt his other arm gently wrap around my waist, and he softly said, "I love you, Miley. I love you more than he ever will."

I looked down, because the truth of that killed me. "I know, Jake," I whispered. "And I hate that I'm being forced into this. I hate that I have to be with him instead of you. But I have no choice."

"Run away with me," Jake suddenly whispered, hands on my waist.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"Let's run away. We can be together, get married, and then come back. No royal family wants a divorce. Once it's done, there's nothing they can do." Jake said urgently.

As wrong as I knew it was, it sounded...good. He was right. There's no way that my father would ever condone a divorce in our royal family. But I couldn't. "Jake, I can't disgrace him like that." I whispered.

He gently shook me, "Miley! Who cares about Oken?"

"I mean my father, Jake, I can't disgrace my father!" I said. "I wish things were different."

"So do I," He sighed, holding me close. I rest my head against his chest, sighing. "Miley," he whispered, and when I looked up at him, I was shocked to find his lips on mine. Having never done this before, I kind of just went with it, kissing him back.

"What the hell is going on?" Oliver's voice shouted, and then I felt an arm on me, pulling me away from Jake.

I looked up to see Oliver, angry, him the one tearing us apart, hand wrapped tightly around my upper arm. He looked at me, face of disgust and anger, and then started for the door to the room, not letting go of me.

"Oliver, let go of me," I said, trying to twist away, "You are hurting me!"

"I do not care!" He snapped, dragging me all the way to the lounge where our families waited, Jake following.

"You take your hands off of her you jerk!" Jake yelled, "No real man manhandles a lady, let alone a princess!" He yelled as we entered the room.

"What is going on?" My father demanded, as Oliver finally let go of me, pushing me away, causing me to fall onto the floor.

"Your whore of a daughter, who is engaged to me, was just kissing that jerk!" Oliver shouted.

His father looked pissed, his mother looked appalled.

My father, taking no care in whether or not I was ok, turned to look at me as I pulled myself off of the floor.

"They were talking about running off together and getting married, and then they kissed." Oliver said angrily.

"Amanda?" My father demanded, but before I could say anything, Oliver went on.

"I do not understand you!" He yelled at me, "You are a princess, a future queen! You have great honor and responsibility, but you act like a small child! You whine and cry about everything, and then you go act like a silly whore! You know what, you are! You are a whore, and a slut, and a bitch, and all of those other derogatory names! And you are self centered. You are not fit to be a queen, you are not even fit to be a princess, and you do not deserve it! You act like this life is a bother!"

"Stop yelling at me and calling me names," I whispered. "You do not know a thing about me."

"And I do not want to! I do not want to marry you, you slutty whore, but I have to. And over my dead body will my wife sleep with other men, or kiss other men. From now on, start acting like a lady, Amanda. From now on, you will not disgrace me." He said. "No more going to that stupid orphanage, no more going anywhere unless it's necessary. You are to stay in the palace, and security is to be with her at all times." Oliver ordered.

"B-But you can't do that! Father!" I said, turning to him.

He didn't look at me, though, he nodded at Oliver. "As her future husband, you are given the right to order that. If that's what you wish." He said, not looking at me.

"I do." He said, glaring at me. "Now you get out of my sight. Go to your suite."

"Father," I whispered, "Please."

"Do as you are told, young lady." My father ordered, not looking at me. "Lilly, take her upstairs."

Lilly gently put an arm around me, and guided me away, into the elevator, into my room. She helped me out of my outfit into pajamas, and then sat beside me on the edge of my bed, as I refused to let go a I cried into her shoulder, wanting someone, for the first time since my mother died, to hold me while I cried. 


End file.
